The LAST Chapitar!
by asylem29
Summary: If you don't really mind the 29th chapter of The sensei and the seito: Real deal, don't read this. But if you're not satisfied...enough. Be my guest and please review!


**THE END**

"_**You are sentenced to 8760 hours of community service!"**_

Those words never seemed to falter from Hanabishi Mio's mind, even now, when the sun shone on her back as she bent over to pick up herbs for the hospital.

How she came to have been here was surely an experience:

* * *

_She woke up in a dim room and felt like her mind exploded. She sat up and inhaled._

_Something clattered on the tile floor, followed by a scream._

_Next thing she knew, she was brought to a room full of noise with the buzzes of whispers about one girl. People had looks of shock or hate on their faces and on a very high chair, sat the Hokage._

_Mio was brought to the front of the room facing Tsunade._

"_Silence!" A man's voice boomed. "Hanabishi Mio, age: 13, part of the S-class criminals: Akatsuki, is charged of penetration of Konoha, treason, destruction of the village and the forest under the territory, attempted murder, hostage-taking and possession of the sacred scrolls."_

"_How do you plea?" The Hokage asked._

"_Guilty." Mio's hoarse voice said. _

"_hm" the Hokage closed her eyes "You came to me, stating that your name was Natademo Mio…where is Mikazuki, or whatever she's called?"_

"_I don't know where she is" Mio replied_

"_What was your motive?"_

"_To steal the sacred scrolls and to collect the Kyuubi"_

"_The Kyuubi…but why the scrolls…?"_

"_I don't make the decisions. I just follow my commanding officer"_

"_And who is your commanding officer?"_

"_Uchiha Itachi"_

_The crowd's whispers came again with the name of the traitor but when Tsunade cleared her throat, the crowd became quiet._

"_He is not the leader of the Akatsuki" Tsunade said "Who is the leader of Akatsuki?"_

_Mio did not answer._

"_Answer me, girl."_

_Mio did not answer right away "Hima Roshi" Mio replied looking into the eyes of the Hokage._

"_You are lying" Tsunade smirked_

_Mio's eye contact did not falter "I am not lying"_

"_You know, with what you've done, and this 'lying' thing, I could sentence you to death"_

"_I want to die" exclaimed the girl, meaning every word_

"_Do you want to live here, Hanabishi?"_

"_No."_

"_Oh? Don't you have friends?"_

"_None" Mio's voice shook "They wouldn't trust me anymore"_

"_That settles it. You are sentenced to 8760 hours of community service. You will no longer be able to go to out of Konoha territory without company and you will be watched" Tsunade grinned _

"_What!?"_

"_Take her away" Tsunade ordered with one wave of her four fingers._

_Mio was held by the arms and tied by the hands. She took a glance at the crowd and saw the crew of the Leafy Guild Café. All of them looked at Mio in disbelief._ Was this the same girl that laughed and whined with them?

_Mio's nape tingled and she turned her head to have her eyes meet Hyuuga Neji's._

_She turned away and she pretended to have not noticed the black, the green and especially the blue eyes.

* * *

_

Mio wiped away the sweat on her forehead. Her _short_ black hair was tied up and her clothing was a faded white shirt and gray pants.

"Hello" A voice greeted

"Who are you?" Mio asked standing up straight to see a tall woman.

"I am called so many names" The woman said

"Aren't you hot?" Mio asked the black-clad woman "It's the middle of noon and you're strolling around in dark clothing"

"I don't feel"

"Are you some kind of ghost?"

"No."

"Are you a powerful being who can grant 3 wishes?" I bet you know what was in Mio's mind.

"Yes. Actually, it depends on how much you'll be able to give me in exchange." The woman said, knowing what was in the girl's minds of what she was. Her eye twitched at that.

"What kind of **_genie_** are you?" Mio asked with a mocking tone.

"I'm no genie, I'm a **witch**"

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

"I was supposed to drink with a friend."

"This _friend_ likes to drink?"

"Yes. This _friend_ very much likes to drink."

"_Tsunade" _Mio thought. "So why are you talking to me?"

"You have a great desire for your wish to be granted, correct?" The woman smiled.

"Anybody would want to have their wishes granted, yes." Mio replied.

"And this wish…you want to get away from here?" The witch gave a very sly grin

"As much as possible, to be in another dimension and live a very _different_ life" Mio replied. She didn't know why she was telling this witch her greatest of desires…but she felt like it.

"I feel I would be able to grant that wish…Haha! What am I saying? I _know _I'll be able to grant that wish!" The woman held Mio's face closer to hers as she bent down to the girl's height. "But what will you able to give me in return? You've no powers and you don't have any special qualities."

Mio glared.

"Be thankful I'm nice, little girl. I only take whatever is most important to **you**. It won't be based on my standards if it is valuable or not, but I know that it will hurt you a great deal. Everything of my treasures were sacrifices and very valuable to my clients." The woman told Mio in a fast pace.

"You don't _have _to grant my wish, lady" Mio said.

"Oh yes, I do, little girl. You see, you told me your wish and I know why…" the woman smirked.

"You're bluffing!" Mio declared not really sure about it.

"I am not. Your reason for telling me your wish is that you actually _wanted _me to grant it." The woman eyes grew wide, knowing that she was definitely right.

"B-but…" Mio stuttered

"But, what!?"

"But I don't know what I'll be able to give you! I have nothing!" Mio said

And in whispers the woman said:

"Oh that's where you're gravely wrong, little girl…I want your _first kiss_."

* * *

"Kampai!" The witch cheered, her companion did not bother.

"Here" The woman gave her drinking buddy after drinking a cup of sake "Her first kiss"

The witch handed out a ball with red and black swirls. A hand reached for it and took it.

"This is it?" a boy's voice asked, his eyebrow rising. "The most important thing to her is this?"

"Yes. Your first kiss and then the next ones."

"Why did you take the other ones?"

"Because, once I take the first one, the next one would be the first one."

"Hn"

"ehem…"

"What?"

"Your payment...Uchiha?" The witch grinned and made a gesture with her hands as a karate master would 'ask for more' from an opponent he knew would never to be able to give more.

"Here, Yuuko." The boy handed the witch a piece of folded paper.

The witch unfolded it and said, "It's unfinished"

"The girl never got around to finishing it." The boy grumbled and took a drink.

The witch examined the drawing "hmmm…She drew your _long_ hair quite well. Did she really see you with your hair flowing like this in the air?"

"No."

"Okay then."

The pair took a couple of more drinks.

"Where is she now?" The boy asked.

"She's being born again in another dimension."

"Is she going to remember everything?"

"She might. She doesn't have the same memory bank, but she does have the same soul. It is gonna be her choice if she would want to remember it as a dream, a fragment of imagination or the real thing." The witch drank another cup.

"Hn"

The witch stood up.

"You're _finally_ leaving?"

"I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just gonna make sure _her _name's gonna be **_Michi_**.

The Uchiha smirked.

"I knew you'd like it! Mio plus Itachi! Mi…chi!" The witch gave out a cackle and the Uchiha could only grin.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuuko, the Space-Time Witch or Dimension Witch or whatever. She is a character of CLAMP.

**A/N:** I hope you liked my story and I would like to thank Mikazuki-chan for she was the one who discussed with me my fantasies and then decided to make it a story…She helped me with mind-blocks and gave me advice!

Mikazuki-chan, I miss those days when we would sit under the fan in our homeroom after P. E. It's where we started this. You were also the one for the name: Michi!

I would also like to thank my beta-reader who helped me when I got crazy and the story kind of melted away and came in another out-of-plot thing. She kept my head screwed to my head. Onee-chan to Mikazuki but Rani-chan to me!

I would like to thank another one of my friends…Ate B! She's the author who let me borrow Reina-chan! She's graduating or maybe she already graduated, I don't really know when I'll be able to post this. (sweatdrop)

Of course, I would like to thank my reviewers! (applause) They kept this thing together and inspired me to write. Thank you for not letting me get away with living you hanging!

And this is finally THE END…

The Sensei and the Seito: Real Deal,

Bids you

_**Farewell!**_

Thank you!

Love,

_**Writer**_


End file.
